This apparatus is associated with the field of endeavor of ice-based portable coolers designed for the purpose of storage of perishable or otherwise heat-sensitive items. Its purpose is to improve the functionality of the cooler by: (1) faster and more comfortable access to the contents, (2) faster restocking, (3) reduced ice spillage, and (4) the provision of an adjustable mechanism to manipulate the proximity of the ice to the contents.